The war is back on
by Glimmerynight
Summary: Massie is back in Westchester, and back with another Clique? Massington, Massie/Harris, Alicia/Josh, Claire/Cam, Dylan/Plovert, Kristen/Kemp
1. The News

Cam Fisher POV

I sat down at the café table, with my soccer buddies, and the RL crazies, Since Massie's gone, and Alicia renamed the PC, RL crazies, even though the rest of the members begged her not to, saying the name reminded her of massie, and will make her commit suicide, luckily in one month that Massie's been gone, Alicia hasn't done that yet.

"What's up" I said to the table, more to Claire who ignored me

"Nothing" Derrick mumbled

"Gossip" Alicia said

Kristen winced "We weren't supposed to talk about that….yet"

Alicia shrugged "Anyway, heard that Kori heard that Strawberry heard, that Layne heard-"

"Get to the point" Derrick mumbled

Alicia rolled her eyes , but did get to the point

"Massie's back"

**Sorry for the short chapters, if you have any ideas, just give them to me!**


	2. The New Massie

The band that Massie brought back to Westchester

**Angel Thicke:** Angel is the Guitar player and usually wears short femine dresses, and is the drummer of the band, and is Massie's best friend, is pretty with a tan, and chocolate brown eyes, and dark straight hair

**Cory Heart: **Is Massie's boyfriend, and the other guitar player, and likes leather jackets, and the band three days grace, he has blond hair and blue eyes

**Simon Monty: **Is the drummer, and is deaf, and actually very good at drumming, her is Cory's best friend, and has brown hair and blue eyes.

When Alicia finished reading the list of Massie's band that was coming back to Westchester with her, she was greeted with a bunch of questions

"Massie has a boyfriend?" Derrington asked

"Massie's in a band" Cam asked

"She's the singer?" Kristen asked

"She's actually very good" Claire said

"Is Massie nicer now?" Layne asked

"is she hotter?" Kemp asked

"Is Angel hot?" Chris asked

"How old is Cory? And Simon?" Derrington asked

"Where did you get this info?" Dylan asked

Alicia lined the answers in order "Yes, Yes, Yes, I know, I don't know, Unfortunately yes, I don't know, one year older than us, There's this thing called Facebook"

**Ideas? **


	3. The rate

Alicia inspected the Ralph Lauren crazies, to make sure they were total tens, for Massie's arrival

"My first" Alicia said "I'm wearing a Calvin Klein jean blouse tucked in to my Ralph Lauren Khakis" Alicia said proudly "Rate me"

"8.9" Dylan offered

"Agreed" Kristen said, Claire nodded

"Okay my turn" Dylan said stepping up "I'm wearing a juicy pink sweat pants, and a Calvin Klein logo shirt"

"8" Alicia said "To much Logos"

"Yeah…." Kristen said

"Kristen you're up" Alicia said

"I'm wearing Juicy tie-dye jeans, with a miu miu pink blouse tucked in" Kristen said

"8.5" Alicia confirmed

"Totally" Dylan said

"Claire?" Alicia asked

Claire stepped up nervously "gap jeans, and the pink cami, Massie lent me, before she left"

Alicia pursed her lips "7"

Alicia went off about how they disappoint her so much, and Claire felt like she was about to die, when Derrick texted Alicia

**Derrick: Massie just arrived in Westchester **

**Alicia: Stall her! **

**Derrick: How? **

**Alicia: Just do it **


	4. The Boyfriend

Derrick POV

_Flashback: _

_I sat down at the airport, getting ready to go to a vacation to London for a week, when I saw Massie, she was pulling her luggage in to the airplane, I fought the urge to run to her and beg for forgiveness, and I couldn't stand the thought of being in an airplane with Massie _

"_Mom?" I said "I'm not going to London" _

"_What?" My mom was mad "Why?" _

"_Please" I begged "Just trust me" _

_My mom seemed to understand my "Just let me go home" face _

End of flashback:

I used my fingers to comb my blond hair, before I stepped in

"Hey Massie" I said sitting next to her

She looked at me blinking her amber eyes "Do I know you?"

I was surprised "It's me Derrick"

Massie blinked again, than smiled "Oh hi!" she stood up and hugged me

"I didn't recognize you!" She said "Your blond hair got darker-ish"

"Me?" I exclaimed 'What about you? Your hair got longer"

She laughed and hugs me, and when she did I forgot that we were exes, and that she had a boyfriend, but I do not _like _Massie

When Massie pulled back there was a guy next to her, he looked like he could've walked right out of a soccer magazine.

"Come on mass, lets go" he said

Massie gave me a smile before she left, and I totally forgot that I was supposed to stall her.


	5. The competition

**Sorry for not posting in a while, I had writers block :p **

Alicia sat at table eighteen with the Briarwood boys, and the RL crazies, waiting for massie, and her new Clique, to burst through the doors,

"Alicia stop fidgeting" Claire said "It'll be fine"

"No it won't" Alicia snapped "Don't you get it Kuh-Laire! Massie is back, our best friend! With a new Clique!"

"Ya" Derrington mumbled "She barely remembered me"

"Burn" Kemp hissed

Derrick punched him in the arm, and the two boys got in a playful fight

"Stop" Alicia hissed "I got info"

"On who?" Dylan asked

"Massie!" Alicia snapped

"Okay, go on" Cam motioned

Alicia cleared her throat before saying

"She's nicer, and prettier, and is actually athletic, her boyfriend is related to someone famous, didn't get who, and her Clique, A.K.A band is called Soul mates" Alicia said

"And-"Kristen was about to say something

"Oh no" Alicia whimpered

"What?" Josh asked concerned

Alicia pointed to the doorway, and everyone gasped

"Ehmagod!" Dylan screamed

At the doorway were Massie and her new Clique the Soul mates,

Massie was in the front, she was wearing a Trina Turk Blue patterned tank top that showed off her toned arms, and Ralph Lauren white shorts, with a silk scarf as a belt

Next was Angel, her long hair was crimped, obviously applied by Massie, and a pair of Ralph Lauren black boots that fit well with her Calvin Klein red jeans, and her DKNY white tank top and her cropped Marc Jacob jean Jacket.

Then there was Cory, he wore a leather Jacket, except for this one was obviously new, or cleaned, and a soccer jersey, and red shorts.

Last, it was Simon, he wore, a hooded leather jacket, and Graffiti tees

"Oh gawd we got competition" Alicia stated

The RL crazies and the briarwood boys nodded


	6. The mean girl

Alicia stepped on the block's steps, thinking if she should knock, or just barge in, or run away, she'd been standing on the steps for ten minutes, and she finally decided to knock, she decided to wear her blue Ralph Lauren Blazer, and Polo, she wanted to appear like a mature woman, not a wild part animal, Massie's mom answer the door.

"Well, hello dear" She smiled

'Hi, Mrs. Block" Alicia smiled "Is Massie home?"

"Yeah" Kendra nodded "She's in her music room

_Since when does the Block's have a music room _but Alicia said 'Thanks" Anyway 

Alicia walked through the long hallway, until she could finally hear Massie and her band scream

"_Listen up_

_This is the story on how we lived_

_The glory of what we did_

_It started when we were kids_

_With music up in our heads_

_She said_

_I've been out on the edge_

_Breathing' a little bit of fresh air_

_Big dreams, I took a chance_

_Held out for everything I've got here_

_I've been feeling this life's a circus_

_Hanging on without a fear_

_Living' on a high wire_

_Running' through a wildfire_

_You can't shake me, I'm not going anywhere_

_Walking on a tight rope_

_No net, high hopes_

_Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

_Na na na-na-na na na_

_Livin' on a high wire_

_Na na na-na-na na na_

_Livin' on a high wire_

_This is the story on how we lived_

_The glory of what we did_

_It started when we were kids_

_With music up in our heads_

_She said_

_Big top, turning around, no clowns_

_I'm running as I hit the ground_

_Front row, big show is sold out_

_So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go_

_I've been feeling this life's a circus_

_Hanging on without a fear_

_Livin' on a high wire_

_Running' through a wildfire_

_You can't shake me, I'm not going anywhere_

_Walking on a tight rope_

_No net, high hopes_

_Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

_Na Na na-na-na na na_

_Livin' on a high wire_

_Na Na na-"_

Massie stopped short, when she saw Alicia at the doorway, and Alicia felt dressed as a clown, compared to Massie, Massie in her lacy black loose cropped tee.

"Leesh?" Massie asked shocked "Leesh!" Massie threw down the headphones, and run to hug her "Ehmagod!"

Before Massie can say any other word, Angel cut in 'Um, Mass? Can you go get me some Perrier water?"

"Yeah" Massie smiled "I'll be right back "

When Massie was gone, Angel stared into Alicia's eyes

"Here's the deal, fish" Angel snapped "Now that Massie's got us, she doesn't need you losers anymore"

Alicia was shocked "What are you talking about?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you" Angel said rudely "Massie doesn't need you anymore"

Alicia was to shock to speak

Angel smirked "Bye…LBR"


	7. The choice

Layne, sat on the bench drawing on her notebook, a picture of a pigeon, as she waited for her mom to pick her up,

"Nice drawing" Massie said sitting down next to Layne

Layne immediately panicked Was this a prank? Claire did tell her Massie was nicer,

"Thanks" Layne said meekly

"My friend, Simon is also into art" Massie said handing Layne some photos "These are the photos he took, he's into photography"

Layne took a look, whoever this Simon is he obviously was really good, she could already tell that she and Simon would make a good team. Layne had enough info from Claire, and she knew that Simon was death.

"You want to meet him sometime?" Massie asked

Layne was stuck, if she said yes, she would suffer Alicia's punishment, and suffer, major quiet, but is she said no, she'd miss her life opportunity, and beside if she did go, she gets to hang out with Massie, and Simon, which she knows is cute

Layne smiled "Count me in"


	8. The Lying game begun

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy! **

"Where were you this Saturday?" Claire asked Layne

Layne gulped _Massie's house, making out with Simon _"At home, setting up my brother for a date"

"Oh cool" Claire said her happy mood returning "Can you believe it that Massie is nicer, prettier, and athletic?"

_Yes _Layne wanted to say, but she said "I know, it's a miracle"

"I heard that Massie's in a band though" Claire said resting on her bed "I just hope our band's better than them in battle of the bands"

"What?" Layne's ears started ringing

"Me, You, Harris, Cam, and Derrick, are going against Massie, and the Soul mates, in battle of the bands" Claire purposely stretched each word to make sure Layne got it

"Oh right" Layne giggled nervously

Claire frowned but decided to drop it, when Claire went to the bathroom however, Layne started to to think about Simon.

Simon was the first boy that Layne ever met who was cute and popular, and didn't judge Layne by her looks, or how high her popular status was (But just to make sure, he's going to keep liking her, Layne decided she going to ask Massie to give her a makeover) And who cares if he is deaf, she knows sigh language, and he knows lip reading,

"Come on" Claire said zipping up her fleece jacket

Layne looked up "Huh?"

Claire rolled her eyes "Soccer game? Tomahawks vs. Graysers? Cory and Simon are going to be playing for Graysers and against the briarwood boys"

Layne gulped "Oh right"


	9. the concert

**Sorry if I've haven't been posting lately, but I was busy with school. **

Massie was at backstage, waiting for Layne, to show up. When Derrington walked over to her

"What do you want?" She asked

Derrington laughed "Never thought I see Massie in battle of bands"

"Never thought I see Derrick in jeans" She fought back

Derrington smirked "Guess we all changed"

"Yeah" Massie agreed "Where's Dylan?"

"Why are you asking me?" Derrington asked "I'm dating Olivia now"

"Oh" Massie said speechless

"How about Cory?" He asked "I heard you two are dating" Derrington hoped he wasn't blushing or worse…flushing.

"Yeah we are" Massie nodded shaking her charm bracelet "I got to go, Angel's waiting for me"

And sure enough the tan girl was waiting for her, at the curtain, looking mad.

"What were you doing talking to derrick?" She snapped

"Just talking" Massie said "Not a big deal"

"You know, he's going against us in battle of the band right?" Angel asked

"What?" Massie gasped, than cleared her throat "No, I didn't know"

"Yeah with Cam, Claire, and Layne"

"Layne?" Massie asked "Are you sure"

"Duh" Angel rolled her eyes "Duh, I'm sure"

Massie thought for a while, if Layne went up on stage, Simon would be heart broken

"Hey look, the garage band is up" Angel said, sure enough Cam, Harris, layne, and Claire were on stage singing a song, that Massie must thought was from Broadway. They were good, but was it good enough to beat Massie?

"Beat that" Harris said, when they were done

"Oh we will" Angel said, making her way on stage

Massie didn't know what to do with everyone watching her, her old friends, her new friends, and her old crushes. Massie for once didn't know what to do, so she leaned forward, and took a deep breath to sing:

"_I fell in love in a 7/11 parking lot_

_Sat on the curb drinking Slurpee's we mixed with alcohol_

_We talked about all our dreams and how we would show 'em all (whoa oh oh oh)_

_I told him I got a plan and I'm gonna dominate_

_And I don't need any man to be getting in my way_

_But if you talk with your hands then we can negotiate (whoa oh oh oh)_

_I just keep moving my body (yeah)_

_I'm always ready to party (yeah)_

_No I don't listen to mommy (yeah)_

_And I'll never say that I'm sorry_

_Chorus_

_Oh I'm an Tomahawk girl_

_Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world_

_Hot blooded, all Tomahawk girl (Whoa) I was raised by a television_

_Every day is a competition put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)_

_I wanna see all the stars and everything in between I wanna buy a new heart out of a vending machine_

_Cause It's a free country so baby we can do anything (Whoa)_

_I just keep moving my body (yeah) I'm always ready to party (yeah) No I don't listen to mommy (yeah) and I'll never say that I'm sorry_

_Chorus_

_Oh I'm an Tomahawk girl Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world Hot blooded, all Tomahawk girl (Whoa) I was raised by a television Every day is a competition Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)_

_You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...) Oh baby gonna go all night (Oh we're gonna go all night) You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...) Oh baby gonna go all night_

_Chorus_

_Oh I'm an Tomahawk girl_

_Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world Hot blooded, all Tomahawk girl (Whoa) I was raised by a television Every day is a competition Put the key into my ignition (Oh-way-oh)_

_Oh I'm an Tomahawk girl_

_Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world_

_I'm an Tomahawk girl..." _

When Massie was done, everyone was speechless, the judges, didn't know where the Tomahawk came from, but everybody else did.

"_If she sang Tomahawks, instead of American"_ Claire thought _"Does that mean, she still has some OCD spirit in her?" _

Massie sang it, does that mean, she's longing for her old friends? Making fun of them? Both? But we wouldnever find out why Massie sang Tomahawks, instead of American


	10. The switching

**I'm back! And I know some of you are disappointed by my last chapter, and this time I'll try to make it right. **

Massie sat near the wall, fidgeting with her charm bracelet. She didn't mean to but she accidently opened the heart. And inside, filled her with sadness, it was a group photo, of the pretty committee, and Derrington. Massie fought the urge to cry.

"Well, isn't it the old Alpha" Angel said

Massie wiped her tears "Angel I miss my old friends…"

"You want to quit the soul mates?" Angel smirked

"W-what, H-how?" Massie didn't know what to say

Angel rolled her eyes, "You can't quit, you're fired, and before you can say it, Simon quitted too, guess he must really like Layne the stain"

"Don't call her that" Massie cried, she wanted to throw her Swarovski covered cell at her. "Besides if I'm out, Cory would definitely quit!"

Angel laughed "I'll take care of Cory myself" Angel walked off "And don't count on a ride!" Angel called

Massie cried, she had never felt like such a Beta, and was the Pretty Committee really worth it? She flashed back to when Alicia betrayed her…..twice, and the time when Derrington dumped her at Skye's party. And the time when Dylan dated Derrington behind Massie's back. And Kristen dated Dempsey behind Massie's back. And when Claire stole everything from her. But yet she remembered the time, when she was at the Ski lodge with Claire, and at Starbucks with Alicia, studying with Kristen. Eating with Dylan. Even Derrington fitted in this category. Massie smiled, but this time, she didn't know why.

As for Claire, she was standing near the corner, a good place to spy. Claire was thinking _had a bitchy girl really changed that fast, _Claire was too afraid to know the answer. And when Angel said Layne and Simon….

And that leads to Angel, how far is she going to go, to make sure, Massie doesn't get a happy ever after. But she'll take the chance, for a letter that starts with an M

**Can you guys guess what the letter M, stands for?**


	11. The kill

**Someone guessed it! **

Massie heard sirens; Massie frowned, but then saw groups of people that go to OCD, surrounding the truck. Massie frowned

"Simon, stop the car" Massie signed to Simon, who follow her instructions, Massie quickly walked to the crowd, and weaved herself through, and what she saw made her blood go cold

"That's Cory!" Massie yelled, as she lunged forward, only to have police officers hold her back "That's my boyfriend!" People immeideitly let her through,

Massie broke out into sobs, as Cory's body got carried into the truck "What happened!" She yelled

A police officer turned around "Cory was hit by a truck"

"Who was driving the truck?" Massie screamed "I'm going to kill its fucking ass!"

The police officer ignored Massie's language, and pointed left. And when that girl turned around Massie's heart stopped. It was Angel.

"Arrest her!" Massie shrieked "She did it on purpose"

The officer shook its head "We can't, that's Mr. Hearts daughter."

Massie wanted to scream, Simon turned her around, and signed "What happened?" Massie was too emotional to do anything, and letted Layne translated for her.

"Angel I'm going to kill you bitch!" Massie screamed; as she lunged for Angel, Angel didn't even need to move back. Massie was held down by security, and Massie cried, she knew the only reason they weren't tazoring her was because she just lost her boyfriend. And she let herself collapse from the floor, and broke down into tears.

Alicia didn't know what to do, but she felt like a LBR, by just letting the old Alpha, break down. Alicia felt like her heart was stabbed into a million pieces. _Why don't I just go comfort her? _Alicia asked herself. Alicia had never seemed Massie cry, so breaking down, was a thing Alicia didn't know Massie can do. Alicia wanted to race to her, and tell her everything will be alright, but Alicia knew in her heart it wouldn't be the same.

Dylan felt the tears stinging her eyes; she wanted to wipe them away. But she knew they would come back. Dylan thought she should hate Massie, it made Derrington break up with her. She made fun of her eating problems. But now Dylan knew she wanted to be Massie's friend not for the popularity, but seeing the Alpha break down, Dylan wanted to tell her everything will be alright, the same way Massie did for Dylan, when she ate too much ice cream.

Kristen never felt so much pain. She thought about losing someone, and knew Massie's pain. Kristen couldn't stand to see Massie in pain, and know comforting her is not an option. Comforting her will just feel weird, and out of place. Just like her.

Claire felt like the world had been swipe away from her feet, seeing her best friend break down, hurted too much. Of all the bad things Massie has done, she was always there to catch Claire in case she fell. And now when Massie was falling, Claire took a step back, and letted her tumble into sadness. Claire wanted more than anything, for everything to go back to normal. But she knew in her mind it will never happen.

Derrington didn't understand why he couldn't tear his eyes away from Massie; her pain was drawing him forward, like a magnetic force. They weren't even friends. But if he was over her, why does he feel like this….longing?

Cam felt like he couldn't move. He looked at Massie at the floor, than looked at everybody's tear faces. Ever since Massie left things haven't been the same. Josh, Alicia, Claire, Derrick, Dylan, Kristen, Dempsey, Layne, Kemp, Chris, and yes him too. He knew Massie use to like him. But why was he paying attention to her now, because he knew she had feelings? (Cassie anybody?)

Massie's heart felt shattered, she didn't care, if everybody saw her lying on the dirty floor, she could stay like this forever. She just wanted to be release from pain, from sadness, from betrayal, from love. As she felt the cold cement ground on her back, she kept crying, and everybody kept staring at her. Massie didn't care.

Angel came up a half smile on her waist, and kicked Massie in the waist; Massie flinched, but kept on sobbing. Angel kept kicking. As everybody told her to stop. But Angel kept going. Finally Simon came up, and was about to push Angel. But Angel backed up "Au revoir" She laughed. Simon helped Massie up, and leaded her to his car. Layne followed

**Angel is the daughter of a very powerful lawyer, so that's why she got away from it. **


	12. The Guest List

**I'm having writer's Block!**

Massie sat on her bed, while whacking herself, with a ping pong ball, she couldn't believe Cory, her boyfriend was dead, and that Layne was comforting her. If someone was comforting her she should have….good taste.

"It's time for a makeover" Massie announced, and before Layne can answer, Massie pushed the wheel chair Layne s sitting on, in front of her big closet

"What colors do you like?" Massie called as she step into her closet

"Uh…" Layne fidgeted "I like black, with red, green, blue, oh and yellow-"

"Kay" Massie said as she pulled out a black ballet dress that had a deep neck line, from scoop, and a cropped brown leather jacket. And ballet flats from Miu Mius.

"Put that on" Massie ordered

Layne said nothing as she slipped the clothing on, when she was done, Layne was about to peer into the mirror to get a look, when Massie pulled her back

"Okay, Hair, black, okay" Massie murmured, as she start to comb it, with Layne muttering ows, Massie curled Layne's hair into ringlets, and layne resisted the urge to touch it. And Massie styled into a half up, half down.

Massie turned Layne around so she was facing her, and Massie started combing her eyebrows, and putting mascara on, and adding a lip marker from YSL. Putting on some primer, and foundation, Massie said "Okay, now you can look"

Layne slowly turned around, and gasped, she've been totally transformed, the black dress showed off her beautiful pale skin, and the leather jacket added a tough look, the half up, made her neckline more visible, her lashes looked long and blacker that a crow. Her lips looked plump and rosy.

Right at the time Simon walked; he was holding a sheet of paper. When he saw Layne, he stopped

"Whoa" He sighed "Massie did you do this?"

Massie nodded proudly

Simon smiled, than seemed to understand why he was hear, he holded out the sheet of paper for Massie to see

Massie snatched it

**You've been invited Alicia's wonderful birthday mitzvah**

**Bring a date (One or two ha-ha) **

**Time: 8:00 pm, Friday (Tomorrow) **

**Where: Rivera's estate**

**Please note this is a tie optional party **

Massie's blood boiled but she said "So?"

Simon gave Massie another sheet of paper

**Party guest list **

**Allie-Rose Singer**

**Derrick Harington **

**Kemp Hurley **

**Cam Fisher **

**Kristen Gregory**

**Dylan Marvil **

**Claire Lyons **

**Simon Kohl **

**Layne Abely **

**Massie Block **

There were still a lot of people but Massie stopped reading "She invited me?'

Simon shrugged and signed **"**We should go"

Massie peered into her closet and saw a gold dress

"We just might…"


	13. The Authors note

**Authors note! Okay I am having a huge writer's block, so just answer these questions for me? **

**What should happen to Angel?**

**Should Cassie happen? **

**How should Massington get together?**

**Should Simon and Layne break up?**

**Which character do you want me to add?**

**Should Jolicia happen? **

**Should I make any more characters die, if so who?**


	14. The perv

**Okay this I decided: **

**No Cassie (for now…) **

**Maybe Clam, or no Clam, depends on what you guys want **

**I'll make Alicia behave **

**I'll make something bad happen to Angel **

**Kremp is happening **

**I'll keep Layne and Simon **

**MASSINGTON**

Massie regretted her decision as soon as she stepped into Alicia's party. All eyes were on her, as she slowly made her way to the virgin margarita table.

As soon as Kemp saw Massie, Kemp left Kristen, and Kristen made a face, but let it go.

"So Massie…" Kemp said with a wolfish grin "Welcome back"

Kemp still looked like a perv, he still had a wolfish grin, he still had skater brown hair, and dreamy brown eyes, but Massie knew the real Kemp

"Kemp I'm not going to make out with you" Massie said simply "Kristen's way into you"

To her surprise Kemp left. Massie shrugged off. And tried to ignore Alicia's envy stare. When Derrington stepped over

"Hey" He said softly

Massie gulped, and nodded her greeting, her cup was over flowing.

"Nice part Heh?" Derrington ask

"Actually" Massie said "I'm actually surprised Alicia invited me"

"She didn't" Derrington said

"Huh?"

"I did"

"What?" Massie's ears were ringing

"I put you on the guest list"

**Sorry for very short chapter I got desperate to post**


	15. The war just begun

** Okay this is what I decide to do, since a lot more people asked for Clam, and some people want Cassie, this is what I'll do. I'll make some Cassie flirts, and get Cassie to make Clam jealous, and for people who don't want Clam, if you manage to convince me no Clam, than no Clam. **

"Where is Kristen?" Massie asked Layne, Layne was wearing one of Massie's Prada tea-length dresses, it was brown and had black jewels sewn on the hem. The dress touched Layne's ankles, and the bottom was endured with ruffles. Massie styled Layne's hair in in a messy up do, making her elegant neckline, that had a diamond pendent necklace on it, stand out.

Massie took a long time, picking her outfit. (Not really) She wore a gold dress that had no dress, and barely covered her back. It was sparkling on the top, and silky at the bottom. With what looked like tied knots, at the hem. Her hair was teased in a low ponytail. But something was missing, she put her gold charm Tiffany and Co. bracelet on, and reapplied candy apple glossip girl. _Now _she was ready

"Don't know" Layne said, Layne was stuffing a red velvet cupcake into her mouth "But this is good" Layne offered Massie a half bitten cupcake, but Massie turned it down politely.

"Mass!" A voice called, the voice sounded familiar, and Massie decided that was never a good thing. So she kept walking, and tried to disappear on the crowd. The person was too fast, he grabbed her bare arm, and turned her around

"Mass, I need your help" Cam stood there in an Armani tie and suit

"With what?" Massie sounded annoyed

"Claire" Cam hissed "We broke p, and I want her back"

"What do you want me to do?" Massie asked

"Claire has always envy you didn't she?" Massie nodded. "Just pretend to like me"

"No way!" Massie said "Why would I do that?"

Cam whispered in Massie's ear "For Derrick" Massie gulped "You can make him jealous while you're at it"

Massie gulped, "Fine, I'll do it"

Cam's two colored eyes lit up "Thanks" and before Massie can change her mind Cam asked "Where's Kemp?"

Massie's eyes widen in horror "I don't know, but I can't find Kristen"

"Oh….OH!" Cam looked around frantically

Massie gulped remembering the deep neckline red dress Kristen was wearing.

"I'm going to go find her" Massie said, and before Massie can move a step, Alicia stood in front of her

Alicia looked good, she was sporting a White Halter dress, with ruffles so tight against her body, and the dress barely reached her thighs. The White looked amazing against her tan.

"What do you want Alicia?" Massie said angrily, by now a lot of people had start to hover, to see what was going to happen next Alpha to Alpha. The tight circle included of the RalphLaurnen crazies, without Kristen. And the Briarwood boys.

"Nothing, just asking what is you doing at my party?" Alicia smiled smugly her arms folded against her large chest

Massie tilted her head "You putted me on the guest list" Massie said, than turned her head to look at Derrington

As small as a movement that was, Alicia caught it, "Ehmagod!" Alicia screamed "Derrick you put Massie n the guest list to MY party?"

"Um…" Derrick started to say

But Alicia was so angry she didn't listen, she waved her hands angry, accidently hitting the guy who was passing out virgin cosmopolitans. The drinks splattered all over Alicia's dress. Alicia screamed, and Alicia's servants and the LBRs start to smile, even the Briarwood boys was laughing.

Massie put a well-manicured hand to hide her smile, but her laugh was unmistakable, like blue bells. Alicia turned and scowled at Massie, "You did this!"

Layne stood up for her "What did she do?"

Alicia was speechless "Her Alphaness! She doesn't deserve it, I do!"

"Alicia maybe you should-" Claire begin to say softly

"No!" Alicia shrieked

"If you're such a good Alpha, where's your Gamma? Where's Kristen?" Massie asked

Alicia's face fell "I-I don't know"

"Alicia gives it up" Dylan said

"Why?" Alicia said "So are you going to Massie's side?"

"Yes" Claire said boldly, and took a step toward Massie, Dylan following, and Kristen and Kemp who had magically appeared, followed. Kemp's tie was crooked, and Kristen's curly hair was a little messy, but otherwise they look fine.

"Massie is a better Alpha than you'll ever be" Dylan said

Alicia was speechless; she left the room in a huff.

**Massie POV **

I was so going to win this Alpha war; I have Kristen, Layne, Dylan, Claire, and Simon, the whole BOCD still worships me, what could go wrong, when everything seems to be fine, but I keep forgetting something, but I'm trying to let it go.

**Alicia POV **

I was so going to win this Alpha war, I have Cam, Derrick, Chris, Olivia, and Josh, and the secret weapon.

When I heard the doorbell, I stood up, and reapplied some MAC gloss. And buttoned my mint green blazer, and opened the door,

"Good to see you" Alicia said "Ready to bring down Massie?"

The beautiful girl smiled "Of course, you know since both of our names start with A, we should name our group something that starts with A"

Alicia tilted her head, and nodded "Like…Alpha?"

The girl smiled "_perfect_"

**Did anyone guess who the girl is?**


End file.
